


Make Me Feel

by IndulgentDiscourse



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry is a service top I will fight you, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, it’s 1:41 am what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentDiscourse/pseuds/IndulgentDiscourse
Summary: It’s just Sin





	Make Me Feel

Lup pulled him inside the door, pressed him inside against the wall. Before he could speak, she was on him, kissing him passionately and winding her hands in his hair. Barry didn’t complain, couldn’t complain in the least- after all, she was what he had wanted for the last who-know-how-long, and she was eagerly proving that she felt the same about him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, kissing her neck. She sighed and laughed, winding her legs around his waist, and he dropped her on the bed with a solid _oof_. Lup shifted herself up the length of the bed until her head rested on the pillows, where she lounged, languid and effortless. She laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

“Close your eyes for me, Bear,” she directed, and he obeyed. He heard a rustle of clothing, and a snap of her fingers, and then she gave him the order to open his eyes again. When he did, he was greeted with a truly extraordinary sight.

She remained where she lay, but instead of her robes and uniform, black lacy lingerie covered her. She winked up at him.

“See something you like?”

Barry hardly had time to mutter a gravelly, “Always,” before he was shucking off his shirt and crawling up the bed towards her. He leaned over her, pressing kisses into her jaw and down her neck. Her clung to his shoulders as he sucked a mark into her skin beneath ear, and she openly moaned when he brushed his fingers over her ear.

Lup suddenly couldn’t bear not having her lips on his, so she grabbed his face from where he was pressing a ring of gently bruises around her throat, and pulled him up to her.

He blinked shyly at her. “Hi.” She grinned. “Heya,” she replied, and kissed him, biting his bottom lip. He kissed her deeply, and then pulled away, running his hands down her sides. She was ticklish, and he knew it, and he didn’t stop until she squirmed and giggled, weakly pushing at his hands. He kissed down her throat, towards her clavicle, over the tops of her breasts until he was stopped by her bra.

“Let me get that for you,” she murmured, sitting up for a moment to unclasp the offending garment and flinging it somewhere across the room. Then she returned to her previous position, grinning triumphantly at him. Barry didn’t waste any time in lavishing her with affection.

He knew that Lup’s breasts were her favorite part of her body, having worked a long time to get them just right and to be able to grow with her body as she aged. (Maybe it was just another occasion of the twins bragging about their skills with magic, but according to the two of them, Lup was the best example of transmutation magic applied to a person who transitioned their body to match their gender outside of a clinic or a potion. The twins did this themselves, with no formal training, at a young age. The sheer dedication and arcane power they possessed still sent chills up Barry’s spine whenever he thought too hard about it, and he was very, very glad that they were on his side.)

Above him, Lup sighed and shifted against the pillows, writhing as he caressed her. Carefully, he pulled one nipple into his mouth, pinching the other one. One of Lup’s hands flew to tangle in his hair, the other one grabbing a fistful of sheets. He switched, letting the cool air stiffen her into peaks, massaging and stroking until she moaned his name.

“Barry,” she panted, “do something, for god’s sake.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” he said, tweaking both of her nipples in unison, “was this not enough?”

Lup arched her back, pushing into his touch. “ _Please_!” Her thighs shifted together, seeking friction.

Her voice cut deep into him, arousal floating in his belly, coiling like a beast preparing to strike. The denim of his jeans was uncomfortably tight, but he ignored it, focused on Lup and her pleasure.

He pinned her hips to the bed, making her gasp, and he pressed his mouth between her breasts, sucking a deep, dark bruise into her skin that would be around for days. He made defiant eye contact with Lup the entire time, daring her to say something. The hand still in his hair tugged gently, and he took the hint, slowly moving lower, tracing his fingers down her sides and taut stomach, her muscles positively quivering. He drew patterns with his tongue, delighting in how she shivered underneath him.

He finally came to her underwear, high-waisted panties with red lacy trim, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband, preparing to pull them down, when he got an idea. He sat up, undoing his jeans, and in a flash, Lup was there.

“Let me help,” she purred, reaching into his boxers and stroking him. He kicked his jeans and boxers off as fast as he could, Lup pouting as her hand was momentarily displaced, but then she was back on him, stroking him. Precum wept steadily from the tip of his cock, and she swiped up a drop with her finger. Barry felt his breath hitch in his throat as she licked her finger clean, sucking on it devilishly. She winked at him, and with a throaty moan, he kissed her, leaning over her until once again she was splayed out against the pillows. Her hair was wildly fanned out around her head, and she looked absolutely wrecked already, and Barry hadn’t even touched her where she wanted it, needed it most yet.

Barry dug his fingers into her hips, and she rocked into his touch. He gently skirted his fingers around where her partied still covered her, and she moaned when he traced over her entrance.

“Oh, gods Lup, you’re so wet,” he breathed. She was, soaking through her panties, and she rubbed her thighs together.

“You gonna do something about it, Bear?” She already sounded breathless, and he took that as his cue to finally pull her panties off, dropping them next to the heap of his clothes next to the side of the bed. He gently parted her legs, amazed at the sight of her folds. She was so wet she was almost dripping, glistening just for him. He took his time again, lifting her legs over his shoulders, kissing up her thighs where she was so sensitive she squirmed. She gasped loudly when she lightly scratched at her with blunt nails, and she keened when he finally lowered his head and kissed her clit.

He trailed his tongue around where she really wanted him, and then with a quick motion, licked at her entrance from top to bottom. Lup wailed at his touch, and he kept going, licking and sucking at her. She tasted musky and strong, and it was almost intoxicating, to the point where Barry had to come up for air, almost forgetting to breathe. He looked up at Lup, who was lost in her own pleasure, one hand gripping the sheets near her torso and the other clenched in the pillows by her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut, biting her own lip. When he returned to his task, she whimpered and whined. After a while of near silence, Barry lifted his head, tapping his finger on her stomach. She jolted, but raised herself upon her elbows, one hand cupping his cheek, brushing her thumb over his slick bottom lip.

“I want to hear you,” he said. He turned and kissed her palm. “Don’t hold back, okay? Let me hear you.”

She nodded, catching herself. “Sure thing,” she said breathlessly. “Can do.”

Barry smiled, and caught her clit between his lips. True to her word, she moaned above him. Barry decided that he wanted her to come before he did, so he returned to eating her out, pressing his thumb into her clit and his tongue into her dripping entrance.

Above him, Lup writhed and cried out.

“Oh, gods, Barry, _yes_!”

He replaced his mouth with a finger, and Lup whined, high-pitched and deep in her throat. His finger slipped right in with no resistance, gliding on Lup’s slick. With no trouble at all, he was soon pressed into her. He began to fuck her with it, massaging her walls, and her head lashed from side to side. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, tugging with no discernible rhythm.

“More, please! Please!”

He added another finger, sucking on her clit. With an explosive cry, Lup felt the heat build in the pit of her stomach until it overpowered her, and she came, hard, chanting Barry’s name. Her back arched, and she ground her hips onto Barry’s hand, chasing and demanding her pleasure from him, and he gave it willingly. He fucked her through it, and just when her orgasm seemed to go on forever, he withdrew his fingers, resuming his ministrations with his tongue. When her orgasm faded and her arousal returned to a dull buzz around her body, she gently pushed him away. He gently unhooked her legs from where they had wrapped around his neck, and placed her on the bed. He crawled up her to where he could kiss her, suddenly not able to bear being separated from her.

Lup could taste herself on his lips, and the heat in her stomach burned. She flipped them, leaving a winded Barry flat on his back as she crawled into his lap. The poor man, his cock was so hard that it was almost purple. She stroked him with her hands, teasing his slit with her thumb.

“Shit, Lup,” he panted from beneath her. She shifted herself backwards, until she was almost kneeling between his legs, breathing over the tip of his cock. She licker her lips, and was prepared to take him into her mouth when Barry placed a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him, and to her surprise he was shaking his head.

“I don’t want that,” he said, and was he blushing? “I just- uh,” he began to stammer a bit, rapidly losing confidence. It was an endearing quality he had, although sometimes it was hard for Lup to find out what he really wanted in bed. He loved to give, but he struggled with receiving. Whether he didn’t think he deserved it or some other reason, Lup had yet to figure out, but it was something that the two of them were working on. She sat up, but kept a hand on him, loosely stroking his cock.

“What do you want, babe?” The tip of his ears turned red. “Just- just you, Lup, if you’ll have me.”

She could work with that.

She feigned not understanding, tilting her head to the side. “What part of me do you want, Bear? My hands?” She pulled a little harder, eliciting a groan from him. “You already said you don’t want my mouth, so that’s off the table, and I’m not really ready for you to take my ass, so I guess that leaves us with one more option. Do you want my pussy, Barry?”

He blinked at her, the flush spreading from his ears down to her cheeks. He didn’t say anything, so she carried on.

“You had it earlier, but do you want it another way? Maybe with your cock?”

He nodded, and she twisted her wrist, drawing a gasp from him. “I need to hear you say it, babe. Do you want to fuck me?”

He nodded frantically. “Gods, yes Lup, I want to fuck you.” She shifted her weight, but didn’t move yet. “How do you want me? You want me beneath you, you want me to ride you, maybe-“ She didn’t get to finish her sentence before Barry cut her off. “I want you to ride me,” he blurted out.

“Can do,” she winked at him, before moving, lining himself up at her entrance.

In the past, when she had ridden him before, it was a slow slide, designed to tease him until he broke. This was nothing like that. As soon as he felt the head of his cock slide into her, she took a deep breath and shoved her hips down, taking all of him in one go. She shouted, and he felt a moan rip out of him, from deep in his chest. She kneeled there, stock still for a moment, until she grabbed Barry’s hands and put them on her hips. She rocked her hips back and forth, eventually building up to a steady rhythm. Soon, she bounced on his cock, sighs and whimpers and his name spilling from her lip in a crescendo.

He allowed her to set the pace, soon thrusting his hips up in time to meet her.

She rolled her head back, one hand supporting her weight beneath her, the other rubbing circles around her clit.

“Barry,” she groaned, “you feel so good, gods, don’t stop!”

Her words stirred him, and he thrust harder. “Lup,” he warned, “I’m not gonna last, I’m-“

“Yeah,” she panted, grinding down onto him. “Let me feel it, come on baby, come hard for me, feels so good-“ He came, grabbing her hips and slamming her down onto him.

Lup moaned, feeling him come inside her. She rubbed furiously at her clit, and then she fell over the edge again. Barry fucked into her a few more times as the aftershocks wore off, and she slumped over him, boneless. Her face pressed into his neck, and she pressed gentle kisses into it.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled the both of them onto their sides, panting and sweaty. He slipped out of her, and she felt his come drip out of her. He disappeared for a moment, and returned with a glass of water. He muttered an incantation, and then she was clean, sweat and substances disappearing from her. A moment later, and the same incantation washed over him, and he proffered the glass to Lup. She drank it all, setting the empty glass on the nightstand. Barry pulled the blankets up over her, and then snuggled into her side.

“Was that good,” he asked. Lup chuckled. “It was amazing, babe. Good job, a round of applause all around is deserved from both parties.” She held up her hand for a high-five, and he slapped her palm with his own, laughing at her. She tucked herself under his arm, preparing to go to sleep. He kissed her forehead. “I love you,” he whispered. She smiled. “Love you too.”

For a while, the room was quiet, until someone pounded on the door. Taako’s voice echoed in the hallway.

“Hey, assholes! For the record, you forgot to cast Silence, and now I’m scarred for life. You’re nasty, and I’m in hell. We share a wall! Fuck you both!”

Lup found the strength to shout after her brother. “We already did!”

In the hall, Taako raised his hands above his head, eyes rolling. “You’re awful, and I’m in hell!” He stormed off to his room, slamming his door being him, and in hearing his sister cackle from the next room over, he pounded on the wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment, Validate me for my sins I’m so tired


End file.
